Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an electromagnetically operated vehicle powertrain.
Prior Art
Electromagnetically operated engines are known in the art. Electromagnetically operated engines convert pulsed electromagnetic energy into mechanical and kinetic energy, which is delivered to run a vehicle. Typically, the electromagnetically operated engine includes an engine housing or block fitted with a crankshaft, cylinders for receiving magnetic pistons operatively coupled to the crankshaft, and electromagnets disposed in the engine head for magnetically attracting and repelling the magnetic pistons in the cylinders in a selected sequence, thereby driving the crankshaft. The engine generally drives the magnetic piston in a cylinder by alternating a direction of the electrical current flowing through an electromagnetic coil. The alternating electrical current alternates the polarity of a magnetic core, which is then utilized to alternately attract and repel the magnetic piston in the cylinder.
When used in a vehicle, such electromagnetically operated engines typically require conventional powertrain elements to deliver mechanical and kinetic energy to a final drive output. Examples of the powertrain elements required include a transmission, an exhaust system, a gas fuel system, a brake system, a clutch, and several fluid systems used for such conventional powertrain elements.
It can be seen that a new and improved system for electromagnetically operating a vehicle. Such a system should provide a simplified electromagnetic powertrain that removes at least some conventional powertrain elements. Such a system should allow more room for more electromagnetic cylinder assemblies to generate more power. Further, such a system should provide an electromagnetic powertrain that can evenly distribute its weight over the vehicle, reduce the weight of the vehicle, and lower the center of mass of the vehicle, thereby increasing driving performance of the vehicle. The present invention addresses these as well as other problems associated with electromagnetically operated engines or vehicles.